Many networks such as local and wide area networks (LAN/WAN) structures are used to carry and distribute data communication signals between devices. Various network elements include hubs, switches, routers, and bridges, peripheral devices, such as, but not limited to, printers, data servers, desktop personal computers (PCs), portable PCs and personal data assistants (PDAs) equipped with network interface cards. Devices that connect to the network structure use power to enable operation. Power of the devices may be supplied by either an internal or an external power supply such as batteries or an AC power via a connection to an electrical outlet.
Some network solutions can distribute power over the network in combination with data communications. Power distribution over a network consolidates power and data communications over a single network connection to reduce installation costs, ensures power to network elements in the event of a traditional power failure, and enables reduction in the number of power cables, AC to DC adapters, and/or AC power supplies which may create fire and physical hazards. Additionally, power distributed over a network such as an Ethernet network may function as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) to components or devices that normally would be powered using a dedicated UPS.
Additionally, network appliances, for example voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) telephones and other devices, are increasingly deployed and consume power. When compared to traditional counterparts, network appliances use an additional power feed. One drawback of VoIP telephony is that in the event of a power failure the ability to contact emergency services via an independently powered telephone is removed. The ability to distribute power to network appliances or circuits enable network appliances such as a VoIP telephone to operate in a fashion similar to ordinary analog telephone networks currently in use.
Distribution of power over Ethernet (PoE) network connections is in part governed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standard 802.3 and other relevant standards, which are incorporated herein by reference. However, power distribution schemes within a network environment typically employ cumbersome, real estate intensive, magnetic transformers. Additionally, power over Ethernet (PoE) specifications under the IEEE 802.3 standard are stringent and often limit allowable power.
Many limitations are associated with use of magnetic transformers. Transformer core saturation can limit current that can be sent to a power device, possibly further limiting communication channel performance. Cost and board space associated with the transformer comprise approximately 10 percent of printed circuit board (PCB) space within a modern switch. Additionally, failures associated with transformers often account for a significant number of field returns. Magnetic fields associated with the transformers can result in lower electromagnetic interference (EMI) performance.
However, magnetic transformers also perform several important functions such as supplying DC isolation and signal transfer in network systems. Thus, an improved approach to distributing power in a network environment may be sought that addresses limitations imposed by magnetic transformers while maintaining transformer benefits.